Support brackets may be used in conjunction with pieces of dimensional lumber to form a number of structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,565 issued Mar. 5, 1985 discloses a support bracket, two of which may be releasably attached to pieces of dimensional lumber to form a variety of four-legged structures, such as work benches, tables, saw horses, scaffolds etc. Each bracket has a pair of opposed, generally upright sockets. A piece of dimensional lumber is passed through each of the four upright sockets of the two brackets, and a single spring-loaded clamp secures each piece of lumber in place to form the legs of the structure. The horizontal displacement between the tops of the upright sockets may be adjusted, and one or more planks are laid atop the opposed pair of brackets.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,634 issued Jun. 4, 1991 discloses an improved support bracket. The support bracket further comprises two brace members with a right-angled Z shape to brace the sides of one or more planks laid atop the support brackets. The shape of the brace members is intended to increase the torsional strength of the brace members. The brace members are further notched to straddle the generally horizontal sockets of the support bracket. The horizontal sockets are interconnectible and may receive opposed ends of a wood extension member.
The devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,565 and 5,020,634 have a number of shortcomings. For example, although a piece of dimensional lumber is secured to each of the upright sockets using a spring-loaded clamp to form a leg of the structure, this clamp can unexpectedly fail if the leg is kicked or otherwise impacted. This can result in the leg sliding within the upright socket, destabilizing the entire structure.
The present invention provides an improved support bracket that overcomes this and other shortcomings of the prior art.